In The Batcave
by LordTikiToken
Summary: Dick gets caught doing something he shouldn't, Damian decides to help him take his mind off things in his own way.


Before you burn me alive, please keep in mind i draw pictures! i am not a writer, and have no illusions that i am even half decent at it. I started writing this just so i had something to go off of for a book a friend and I want to do. (kind of like a doujinshi i guess) so uh yes...please be nice _

This is pretty adult, there be sexing and stuff.

Pairing: Damian/Dick

Thank you to BerryDisco on Tumblr for editing this for me. I clearly don't know what grammar and or punctuation is. Lol. I also use "gonna" like it's an actual word. I will never hear the end of this.

Saying it had been a long night would be an understatement.

Everything that could go wrong definitely went wrong. Just one problem after another. Well, it could have been a lot worse. But to Dick, it felt like the worst night ever.

He managed to get a few injuries here and there. A cut on his side, which he hid from Damian. Amongst many bruises littering his back and arms. Not that he didn't want Damian to worry about him, he just didn't want the kid to think less of him for leaving himself open like that. Being batman wasn't easy. He never assumed it would be. It was hard to say the least, to live up to Bruce's facade; to live up to the Batman.

Bruce...the reason Dick has been so distracted tonight. He just can't seem to stop reminiscing about the good old times. Maybe it was all these familiar villains he's been running into lately, familiar faces and places. All reminding him of Bruce, of being at Batman's side.

Bruce's hand on Dick's shoulder after he used his grapple for the first time, his heart pounding, embarrassed because he fudged it at the landing. He felt like he could try again though, just because of that reassuring touch. Then this one time Dick got captured (and it happened more then he'd like to admit) Batman was merciless in his attacks. When he finally got Dick back home, he was practically trembling. That was also the first time Dick decided to give Batman a hug. He was scared at first, but after a few awkward moments of hugging what felt like a giant bat statue, Bruce's hands encircled Dick and he knew everything would be okay.

He could sure use that hand on his shoulder right now. To brush away the weight of his burdens. All the responsibilities Bruce left to him. And maybe he could turn into his touch, and hug him again, and know that this would all work out.

Dick let out a small strangled cry and the tears he was trying to hold started to escape. The force of it causing him to wince aggravated wound protesting. He felt pretty pathetic, it's not like he needed pity or anything, but some support would be nice, some friends smiling faces. He didn't get to see those often anymore.

He ran a hand through his mussed hair and pretended that hand belonged to Bruce. He pulled that hand gently down his face and kissed it. And chuckled darkly to himself. A sad smile playing across his face, of course he would never had done that to the real Bruce. His other hand trailed down past his open wound. Which seemed to have stopped bleeding recently. And brushed his jock.

A shudder ran down his spine.

He brought his hand back up again and started to breach the hemline of his tights. Wiggling in past the cup

"B...Bruuuce..." He hisses as his fingers make contact.

Then he hears it. Damian's patented scoff and the world stills. His breathing stops and his eyes feel like they are going to explode out of his skull.

It felt like forever had passed three times over before Damian finally spoke. Dick still too shell shocked to say a word. His hands now safely away from his person.

"Wha?" Dick mumbles. Not quite hearing what it was Damian had said. His head slowly turning for the computer screen to see Damian. Standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I said what the fuck is wrong with you?" Damian's arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his mouth pulled into a thin line with his frown. His clean pyjama pants hanging loosely over his hips.

Dick couldn't form words.

Damian glared harder for a beat, and then slowly started to smirk.

"That's awfully careless of you Grayson, anybody could just walk down here and see your pathetic display," he took a step closer, before adding. "Leaving yourself unguarded like that is foolish, I could have cleaved your head off before you even knew I was here."

Dick swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He turned his head away in a quick jerky motion, feeling the blush building up on his cheeks. Making eye contact right now wasn't exactly favourable. He quickly worked at wiping the tears from his face.

A hand was on his shoulder all of a sudden, causing Dick is inhale sharply. The next moment he was being spun around in his chair to face Damian. Who looked considerably more pissed off then he did a moment ago. Hand still holding Dick's shoulder painfully tight. Reminding Dick of his earlier wish, causing him to huff in a half assed chuckle. It really wasn't the same.

"I heard what you said," Damian breathed in Dick's face.

"Uh... look Damian, I know it was inappropriate of me to be doing something like this here in the cave, I'm sorry you had to see that kid."

"Kid...?" it echoed in Damian's head and just fuelled his rage.

Dick looked away from Damian again wincing as the grip on his shoulder tightened. Wondering if he was going to have to fight off Damian when his dick was pressing so uncomfortably against his cup. Although that certainly wouldn't be a problem soon enough. This wasn't exactly the kind of atmosphere for fantasizing.

"Ah!" Dick breathed shockingly. A hard sudden pressure between his legs. Squeaking a little on the inhale, Damian's hand was grabbing him hard. Hard enough Dick could _feel_ it through his protection.

He quickly grabbed Damian's arms to push away. "What on earth are you-" his efforts were interrupted when Damian squeezed impossibly harder in retaliation to Dick's protests. Dick stopped pushing and Damian loosened his grip ever so slightly.

"Damian," Dick said warningly looking up at him from his seat.

"You were thinking about Father... while you were doing this?" Damian said as he twisted his hand a little on Dick's crotch. Or was that a statement? Dick just closed his eyes and shuddered trying to figure out what he was seeing there on Damian's face.

He looked mostly angry but, was there something else there? He also couldn't quite understand why he couldn't bring himself just to take the kid down in retaliation. He felt so guilty, maybe he deserved this. Thinking about his mentor that way. His father. Damian's father.

"Damian," Dick said again and little more tremor in his voice this time. "I'm sorry, I know that must have been disturbing for you hear… please, just...can we forge-"

He was cut off again. "I don't give a FUCK Grayson," Damian practically spat. "Don't give me your half assed apologies, and DON'T think you've somehow tainted my innocence. I am not a goddamned KID!" Damian grit his teeth and glared right into Dick's eyes which were now glued on him.

Dick was searching for some sort of answer there, but Damian's face was just angry and static as always. Damian was rubbing him now, and causing Dick to bite the inside of his cheek. Mentally berating himself for reacting to it.

He grabbed the wrist still holding on to his shoulder, Damian's knuckles white with the pressure he was inflicting. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, but I think it's been a long night for the both of us, perhaps we should just forgot this and hit the hay." Dick pulled hard at the arm at his shoulder, trying to regain his control.

The hand came free easily enough. But the hand on his crotch just pressed infinitely harder grinding down on him painfully and Dick cried out in surprise. A cry that was muffled halfway through by a mouth covering his own. And that hand was on him again, holding his head in place this time.

Dick held very still, eyes wide searching Damian's face. Trying is damnedest not to thrust up into his touch not to search for a different stimulation he was beginning to crave and didn't want to admit.

Damian let out a frustrated noise at Dick's lack of response as he pulled away. Growling he glared at Dick. "I get it! I'm not Bruce, so I'm not good enough".

"Wha?" Was becoming a catch phrase for Dick tonight. He couldn't believe that Damian and all his confidence, was actually feeling self conscious about the same thing he does every time he looks at that cowl. Which was currently resting on the table of the computer station, seemingly glaring at them.

"Damian," Dick spoke gently, and earnestly. Gently stilling the hand on his crotch. Looking up into Damian's eyes he said. "Doing this...Bruce he...never did this kind of stuff with me. I wouldn't ever expect it of you. And you aren't Bruce, and I don't expect or want you to be him."

"Tt," Damian just glowers down at Dick. "You don't get it all Grayson. GOD you can so damned slow sometimes." Damian's hands are quick and he's working the cape off of Dick's shoulders before he can protest.

Dick is grateful that the hand is no longer fondling him, even if his penis is protesting, but a little alarmed at the fact that Damian is currently undressing him. He's fast too, like he actually memorized exactly how dick puts it on.

"Hey, hey, wait a sec, what's gotten into you? Damian we need to talk about this!" Dick is realizing the gravity of what it is that they are doing.

"You talk too much Grayson...I think it's about time you put that mouth of yours to good use." And with that Damian leans in again and kisses Dick, more aggressively this time. It's almost painful when they make contact. But in that moment Dick finally realizes what Damian meant when he said he's wasn't good enough. _Oh_ he thinks as he lets Damian kiss him and maybe kisses back a little.

That was a mistake, because if Damian wasn't eager before he certainly was now. Straddling Dick's hips as he started removing Dick's shirt, lips still locked. Dick tried to say something but it was all muffled into Damian's mouth, which left an open for Damian to shove his tongue in and explore inside. His kisses were clumsy, and Dick mused in his head that he finally found something Damian wasn't thoroughly trained for.

Damian pulled away briefly to rip the shirt over Dick's head. Latching himself back onto Dick's to abused mouth the moment it was back in view.

Dick was a bit at loss as to what he should be doing with his hands. He feels like if he touches Damian that's it. There's no going back. But then again, it doesn't seem like Damian intends to stop until they are both naked. That gets Dick's heart pounding even harder than it was before. He's supposed to be taking care of Damian not taking advantage of him.

Dick grabs Damian's shirt and holds it in place as it was being removed. Looking at Damian with all the calmness he could muster when he was flushed and breathing a little unsteadily. And said exactly was he was thinking. He can't seem to keep his mouth in check ever.

Damian just raises an eyebrow in response and yanks his shirt out of Dick's hands and over his head.

"Damian wait," Dick protests and Damian leans in and starts exploring Dick's chest with his fingers.

"Shut it Grayson... I'm the one who's taking advantage of you," And with that he pinches Dick's nipple hard.

"Ah... nn," Dick's hands fly to the small of Damian's back and starts kneading the flesh there. He's kissing him again, and wow, Damian sure is a fast learner. Their teeth clack and their tongues fight for dominance as Damian's fingers travel lower.

Lower and slipping in something. Damian breaks the kiss and looks down just as his fingers slip into the opening in Dick's side.

"Eck!" Dick jerks away instinctively and Damian is seething.

"When did you get this?" He's glaring now, breathing rate increasing.

"I.." Dick didn't see the point in lying anymore. "I've had it most of the night."

At this Damian jumps off of Dick to take a good look at him. "I didn't notice," he says in disbelief.

"I was hiding it," Dick supplied.

Damian glances at Dick's shirt on the floor, frown deepening as he notices the bloodstains there.

"You have been fighting all night, wounded like this?" Damian's body has gone ridged. "You put us in unnecessary danger. I could have stitched it up and your performance wouldn't have been quite so...unimpressive," Damian was glaring a hole in Dick's skull. He could feel it.

"It's not as bad as it looks?" Dick said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I… didn't want you to uh, think less of me," Dick snorted after hearing his own words, god he felt stupid. The night's events creeping back into his brain. Funny, he was actually starting to feel a bit better until, well, this. Which he should have seen coming. Really.

But he didn't see what happened next coming either.

Damian was on him, slamming into him so hard the chair Dick was sitting in toppled over taking them both to floor with an audible bang.

Dick looked up at him bewildered. Damian was on top of him, hips connected with his. He leaned forward and bit down hard on Dick's neck as he ground down against him. Dick let out a breathy moan and his penis twitched back to life in his jock. He really needed to get that thing off soon. Damian twisted his face to the side, and Dick could feel Damian's mouth form a sneer against his neck.

"Well, then Mr. Grayson, I suppose I'll just have to punish you for disappointing me," Dick sucked in a breath, wishing to god those words weren't such a turn on for him.

And with that Damian's weight was gone. Dick was left lying on the floor, becoming increasingly aware of how cold the air in the cave is, and how loud his breathing sounded in his ears. Although being half naked and somewhat covered in blood doesn't' help.

Damian is off somewhere nearby, clicking and rustling fabric echoing off the cave walls.

Dick sits up and runs a hand through his shaggy hair. "What's the matter, got cold feet?"

"Tt," Damian was back now in front of Dick, standing tall with a hand behind his back. The only lighting in there was coming from the blue standby screens of the computers. Making Damian look all too eerie. He was staring down at Dick, eyes unreadable.

Dick was cradling his injured side with a hand and pushing up from the floor with the other in attempt to get a better look at him.

"What are you hiding there? Making me uncomfortable with that menacing posture of yours," Dick gave a crooked smile and a tilt of his head.

"Give me your hands, and you'll find out." Damian sneered.

"Ha ha, nice try little D," Grayson grinned leaning back on his hands. "I'm not falling for that."

Damian's eyes roamed over Dick's body as he lounged on the floor. All muscle, and in all the right proportions. He hoped he could look like that one day.

Dick swallowed and wondered since when Damian had started looking at him like that. He certainly hadn't noticed it before. But then he started to think about how the only time he imagined fooling around in the bat cave, it was with Bruce in mind.

Damian must have noticed the change in Dick's expression because he chose that moment to let out a growl of frustration. Climbing back onto Dick's lap, his hands still behind his back, he said "Now, we can make this easy or you can spend the next hour fighting me off... your choice Grayson."

Dick considered this for a moment then gave a sigh of defeat. This situation wasn't going to get any less fucked up, but heck, he might as well just go with the flow. Although that thing Damian was doing with his hips was certainly helping his decision. He lifted his hands up into Damian's view as a wordless surrender.

Putting his hand on the centre of Dick's chest, Damian pushed him towards the floor.

"Hands above your head."

"What no please?" Dick joked putting his hands above his head anyways. Damian started immediately tying him with the newly revealed rope a lot more roughly then necessary. _'Not going to have much circulation left after this' _Dick thought as he flexed his hands testing the tie. It was good one, would actually take him some time to break out of. That thought actually made him a little more nervous then he'd like to admit.

As soon and Damian was done and satisfied with his knot, he started to attack Dick's neck with his mouth. Sucking a nasty hickey where no turtle neck would be able to hide it. He then bit down hard enough to almost break the skin.

"Ah, hey! Care..fu" Dick tried to protest but he was choked out by Damian pinching both his nipples and dragging his teeth down to Dick's clavicle. Nibbling a little there before he moved on.

Damian reached down and slid Dick's pants down and off freeing little dick from its confines. "Ahh.." Dick breathed as the pressure was relieved, cold air hitting his heated member. He then brought his knees up, as Damian was busy licking and biting his way down his torso. Tasting dried blood along the way.

Dick hooked his toes in the waist band of Damian's pyjamas while he was distracted and pulled them down around his knees.

"Hey! Don't move." Damian growled as he shuffled the rest of the way out of his pants anyways. And then Dick started giggling, quietly at first but it became louder and more persistent until he was shaking with it and his toes curling as his knees drew up toward himself.

Damian pulled back a bit looking offended and confused as Dick turned his head to wipe his now teared up eyes on his arm. "Sorry, ha ha... hah... god, I'm sorry I'm not l-laughing at you really… It's just that this situation, is just bazaar! Fucked up even."

"Don't- Don't you dare."

Dick stop giggling and looked up at Damian, goofy smile still plastered on his face, raising an eyebrow as if asking for Damian to continue.

"Don't act like this is a joke. I...I'm trying to..."

Dick stopped smiling and waited patiently for Damian to continue.

"Tt!" Damian looked away from Dick his shoulders tensing, rising as if to hide himself. "I- You don't need him you know."

It was Dick's turn to tense. What was he getting at?

Damian's voice was whisper when he started talking again still looking away from him. Dick was almost sure he misheard.

"Because I'm here." Damian looked shocked that those words actually came out of his mouth when turned a panicked face upon Dick.

Dick was shocked still for a few beats before he started grinning from ear to ear. He took his tied hands from above his head and caught Damian's head in the space between him. Pulling Damian down in the most awkward hug ever. Damian kind of squeaked and tried to pull away as soon as their naked skin made contact but Dick just held on tight and started to laugh again. The vibrations making Damian groan for an entirely different reason.

"You are so damn cute," Dick mused feeling more like himself then he has in weeks. Grinding his hip upwards ignoring Damian's ravings, something about pansies and not being fucking cute. His words died off pretty quickly along with his ability to breath. Dick just kept thrusting against him, building up a steady rhythm, both of them panting heavily.

Damian leaned his head into the space under Dick's chin and started to grind back, feeling his body heat up and pressure building in his groin. Damian could feel Dick's lengths slipping against his own, the friction making him tremble and grind harder. He lifted his upper body up with is arms, balancing his hands on Dick's chest, to add more weight to this thrusts. It didn't take long for Damian, his body going rigid and gasping. His body shaking over Dick's. He let out a strangled groan, spilling his seed onto Dick's stomach. He almost fell down onto Dick and the mess he made between them.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath and return to reality, he realized that Dick was still very much hard and in need of attention. He contemplated reaching between them to give Dick a hand, but he then came upon a better idea. Grinning slyly he pulled off, quickly locating his pyjama pants, ignoring Dick's complaining.

"Hey! Okay what the hell, first you jump me and now you're just taking off..?"

"Stay there! Don't move, I'll be right back," Damian slipped his pants on and briskly walked off in the same direction he had procured the rope.

Dick sighed but stayed where he was. Sprawled out on the floor, lazily swinging the leg he had caught over the computer chair. Waiting.

Damian returned after a minute with a medical kit and some antiseptic.

"We need to stitch up that wound don't we?" Damian said, almost grinning at the look of disbelief Dick was giving him. He quickly set work, cleaning the wound and preparing the needle like he's done this many times before.

This was probably one of the most awkward moments Dick has had to endure in a long time. He was lying naked on the floor, being sewed up like it was everyday business as usual. Dick's hard on just out in the open and ignored. He was panting a little bit, his breathes hitching slightly every time the needle penetrated his skin. Damian felt so close yet so far all at once. Dick began to shift his arms in his restraints, fidgeting as much as possible, trying to get his point across.

Damian merely glanced up at him, with an expression that pretty much said: knock it off. Dick groaned in frustration.

"You done yet!" he burst out, no longer able to contain his impatience. He didn't even know if Damian actually intended to leave him like this, like some kind of cruel prank. A few moments of silence later and Damian was cutting the string and putting away the supplies. He pace wasn't exactly slow, but to Dick it felt like he was moving in slow motion. "Jesus Damian, what are you-"

His sentence was cut off and replaced with a sharp intake of breathe as Damian leaned down and licked across his fresh stitches. Continuing across Dick's stomach, towards his hip bones. His saliva trail cooling quickly in the cold air, making Dick shiver and arch up towards Damian's face.

Damian wrapped a hand around the base of Dick's cock and brought his mouth to the tip, stopping so close his lips were almost grazing him. He looked up at Dick tentatively, glancing away again before muttering sullenly.

"You're not allowed to laugh, okay?"

Dick just looked down at Damian incredulously. "What..? Why on earth would I laugh? Ugh god, Damian!" Dick pushed his hips up again, letting out a shaky breath, as he felt Damian breath against him.

"I've never done this before."

_What's with the sudden self consciousness?_ Dick thought.

"Uh… wait, does that mean you did those other things before?"

Damian didn't answer, instead he decided to change the subject. He sucked Dick's length into his mouth, playing his tongue around the head. This caused Dick to file away that thought for later, since his brain was now out of functioning order. As Damian continues, licking down the his length and back up again, Dick begins to wonder if maybe this isn't actually his first time, because holy shit. Dick's back his arching off the ground and his legs are shifting restlessly, trying to somehow get more.

Damian sucked down taking as much of Dick in as he could, which really wasn't far before he coughed and had to come up a little bit. "Nn... hey careful," Dick mumbled as he screwed his eye shut, twisting his head off to the side arching up a little more. Damian tried again, this time using his hand to cover the gap.

After some time Damian had built up a rhythm, pumping his hand in pace with his mouth. Dick was getting pretty noisy, his cries echoing around stirring bats from their rest. Damian could taste the precum on his tongue and knew Dick was close. He quickened his pace a little, grunting around Dick with the effort, the vibration being the final trigger. Dick, who had been doing a pretty good job of keeping his hips as still as possible for Damian, lost all control. He jerked his hips up roughly bringing his back off the floor. He went rigid with his release, his cries becoming silent from the force.

Damian pulled off as soon as he tasted it, but he wasn't prepared, or fairly warned he thought bitterly. Coughing up what managed to make its way down his throat and gagged a bit. "Shit," He grumbled spitting some of the remains onto Dick's stomach.

Dick was lying boneless on the floor, tanned skin glistening in the dim lights from sweat. His chest heaving up and down as he tried to gather his wits again. Damian just stared, waiting patiently, wiping a hand across his mouth.

Dick chuckled, not bothering to open his eyes. "Did you... did you seriously just spit on me?"

"Tt" Damian replied rolling his eyes. "Tastes like ass."

"That's no excuse! Oh my god!" Dick exclaimed. Sitting upright as quickly as he could with his hands restrained "Now that's just plain rude!"

Damian made a sound that almost, maybe, sounded like a laugh. But it was too short. He stood up looking down at the mess that was them. He quickly untied Dick's hands, and tossed the rope.

"We should shower."

"Hmm… yeah definitely," Dick said, scraping some of Damian's dried come off his belly. "Also, I guess we need to talk... but later... when my brain is working."

Damian swallowed at that but nodded, following Dick off into the shower room.


End file.
